Of Friends and Foes
by Cosmic Ballerina
Summary: Prussia is mad at Hungary for something she claims she didn't do. He knew he saw her. But was it really her? Now he's questioning his own memories. And how does Austria fit in to this? He doesn't know what side he's on. Then everything becomes black for him and Prussia. What will happen to them? And what about Russia?


of Aliies and Enemies  
Chapter One  
The Meeting

I watched as my allies sat along the long wooden table, donned with a cloth only Austria would ever, it had musical notes all around it and in the center lay a grand piano. Austria. The one who stole me away from my best friend and molded me into what I now am. Austria had been nice to me though

"Prussia, will you take roll?" The Austrian pansy asked the Awesome Me.  
"Fine, the awesome me shall take attendance," I grumbled, "Austria ?"  
"Here, idiot,"  
"Switzerland?"  
"Here,"  
"Liechtenstein?"  
"Here,"  
"West?"  
"Here,"  
"Italy?"  
"Here,"  
I went down the list collecting 'Here's from everywhere along the table till he got to the last name which shocked me. It couldn't be her. No. Although I disliked Austria, I believed what he told me. It couldn't be her.  
"Hungary?"  
"Here"  
"Hungary!? You're alive?" Then I remembered my hatred for her. How could she do such a thing to me?  
"Prussia! I-" I cut her off there  
"Let's move on with the meeting," I said. I ignored her the whole meeting. How could she have the audacity to act as if she hadn't destroyed my most important military camp & killed my king and put on a run over dog look. That bitch. Damn her.

Why was he mad at me? Ever since my sixteenth birthday, he hasn't said a word to me. He didn't me me in the woods to try and help me escape from Austria. He didn't send me notes to keep me sane. He didn't do anything, anything at all. I just want to know why. And I'm going to find out. The meeting droned on and on about how we were going to defeat the other countries knotted up in World War 3. Strategies, blah blah blah, weapons, blah, blah, blah. And all the other crap that comes along with war. As soon as it was over I ran over to Prussia and dragged him away before he could mumble a single protest.  
"Why the hell are you ignoring me?" I shouted.  
"You know exactly the hell why!" He yelled back.  
"No I don't dumbass! If I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be asking!"  
"How could you not know you burned down my military base and killed my king?"  
I froze, "How could you think I would do something like that after all we've been through?"  
"I saw your flag, flames, and a dead king," He fumed "How could it be anybody else but the unawesome you?"  
His words stung me. "I can't believe this. You would believe I would do something like that just because you saw a damn Hungarian flag. Did you see any Hungarian soldiers. Did you? Or did you see me?"  
"I did see you and Belarus and Ukraine told me it was you, your flags were there, and you weren't home!"  
"It was my birthday! I went go celebrate with Liechtenstein, Italy, and Austria we were trying to find you but you weren't home! You can ask them if you'd like! I didn't burn anything!" She said walking away, I could see her holding back tears.  
"Coward. Can't even face your actions," I hissed  
"What did you do?" Austria asked me, walking up from behind.  
"She burned down my military base, killing thousands of innocents & killed my king,"  
"When?"  
"Her sixteenth birthday,"  
"She couldn't have. She was with me and some others celebrating,"  
"But I saw her,"  
"You think you saw her,"  
"I know I did. But I still don't know why she would do something like that,"  
"Then why the hell would you accuse her of something like that?"  
"Because-Ugh! If you saw someone with torches happily burning down your base, and their flag plastered everywhere, what would you think?" Then remembering my shock from before, I asked, "And, how is she alive? You said she was dead,"  
"I thought you knew. She doesn't remember much of it, but she went missing in a small battle with Russia. I found her a month later limping home, and took care of her. She's acted a twee but strange ever since though. I thought she suffered from memory loss,"  
"Oh, well I didn't know," I said huffing away. But soon everything went black


End file.
